Aerophobia
by Furrett Buresion
Summary: Quizás tan sólo, necesitaba sostener su mano. [Para Kira Blake].


**Notas: Este intento de drabble está dedicado a mi besha senpai, que espero de todo corazón que le guste, ¡ah!** **Quiero agradecer también a Emma por betearme y darme la seguridad para publicarlo que si no jamás me hubiese atrevido eweU.**

 **Advertencias: Shonen-ai, un Freed muy exagerado(?.**

 **Palabras: 573 según el contador (iban a ser 500 exactas, pero ya saben, la musa es una rebelde)**

 **Disclaimer: Fairy Tail no me pertenece. Este fic participa en el reto "100 formas de decir: Te amo" del foro Cannon Island (pásense, no se arrepentirán(? xD)**

* * *

El sonido de las ruedas del equipaje arrastrándose por el suelo invadía la sala de espera y se entremezclaba con los llamados de vuelo realizados por altavoz que mucha gente escucha atenta esperando que con algo de suerte sea el suyo. Entre ellos estaban dos jóvenes, uno de apariencia despreocupada y que se limitaba a retirar una barra de cereal de su envoltorio y otro que no apartaba la vista de su libro y lucía tranquilo, pero que en su interior estaba viviendo un verdadero infierno que su compañero ni imaginaba.

Y es que todo había sido su culpa. Freed no había sido apuntado con un arma o algo por el estilo cuando su novio le preguntó si quería acompañarlo a ver a sus hermanos —quienes, por lo que sabía, no eran de sangre, pero que Macbeth había pasado toda su infancia y parte de su adolescencia con ellos como para considerarlos tales–, además que le había dicho desde el inicio que el único medio de transporte para llegar era el avión... ¿entonces por qué? No, no era porque le extrañaría durante ese tiempo, tan solo quería protegerlo de ese pedazo de metal de dudosa seguridad, sí, nada más que eso. En todo eso divagaba mientras "leía", sin darse cuenta que ya habían anunciado su vuelo hasta que Macbeth le zarandeó levemente para que despertara de su trance.

Eso era todo. Adiós vida.

Antes de abordar el avión tuvieron que atravesar por una especie de pasillo que los conduciría hasta la entrada. Aquellas personas que decían que al haber tenido experiencias cercanas a la muerte se habían visto recorriendo un túnel largo que llevaba hasta la luz, debían referirse a esto.

Una vez llegaron buscaron los asientos que les correspondían. Macbeth no dudó en irse al lado de la ventana, ¿es que no sabía que existía la posibilidad de que se rompiese? Pequeña, pero existía.

—¿Te encuentras bien? Luces pálido —le dijo con un atisbo de preocupación en el rostro.

—No te preocupes, seguro se debe al aire acondicionado.

No debió creerle mucho porque alzó una ceja y parecía a punto de soltar algo sarcástico, pero para su suerte fueron interrumpidos por el típico vídeo de seguridad que se ponía antes de volar. Las indicaciones que se mencionaban en caso de algún accidente no lo tranquilizaban en absoluto, por el contrario, le daban más material para crear escenarios fatalistas.

Durante el transcurso del vídeo, el avión había comenzado a moverse. Macbeth no parecía inmutarse por ese hecho, más bien estaba a punto de dormirse. Quizás si lo imitaba el despegue sería más llevadero.

Desechó la idea cuando el aparato empezó a ganar velocidad. Miró de reojo a su acompañante, aún le quedaba algo por intentar que no fuera salir corriendo.

—Macbeth—llamó con un leve temblor en su voz.

—Hm—dijo a modo de respuesta, sin abrir sus ojos.

—¿Puedo sostener tu mano durante el despegue?

Hubo silencio antes de que se escuchara una sueve risa.

—No me digas, ¿te da miedo volar?—a pesar de sus palabras y por divertido que sonara no había real malicia en su voz. Freed por su parte asintió apartando la mirada hacia el respaldo del asiento de adelante—. Sabes que no necesitas preguntar.

Freed le sonrió, tomando su mano y con el pensamiento de que tal vez, solo tal vez, volar no fuese lo peor del mundo si es que estaba a su lado.

* * *

.

.

 **N/A: ¿Cursi? Mucho xD Pero bueno, este ha sido mi granito de arena para hacer crecer a esta hermosa shipp :DD Espero les gustara y antes de irme, me gustaría saber, ¿cuántos de aquí le tienen miedo a volar? En mi caso me gusta mucho y las turbulencias para mí son mejor que un parque de diversiones(? Cada uno con sus gustos xDD Eso es todo, bye!**


End file.
